chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance
Category:Season 3 Briefing Ponch and Jon try to apprehend a young jewel thief Chuck who happens to work as a parking lot attendant at the Chart House, he has been breaking into several condos in Marina del Rey that are owned by single rich desperate women, and a young teenage girl Keli Adams is injured while riding her Schwinn Breeze along The Strand during a getaway chase on a stolen Yamaha TT 500. Ponch tries to befriend a recovering Keli who was recently injured by Chuck during his escape but has no luck, Bonnie volunteers to organize a very special day of fun games, including prizes from a carnival booth, ride on the carousel, plus a picnic style lunch, and Baricza agrees to wear his uniform in order to play officer friendly for the recently hospitalized children at Saturday's CHP's Children's Hospital Los Angeles annual charity picnic. Report On Tuesday morning Ponch and Jon are riding along the beautiful coastal route of the Pacific Avenue, they have just finished patrolling hostile traffic on the Ocean Front Walk at several different beaches, including the drunken teenage party crowds during labor day weekend that had just ended this morning, the kids are now finally heading back to school that same day, and they finally realize about needing a vacation from the beautiful female lifeguards at the different beaches. While back inside the small seaside community of Marina del Rey, a young jewel thief Chuck has just entered the bedroom after breaking into the desperate woman's beautifully furnish condo, he starts going though her dresser doors until finding a very beautiful expensive high quality crushed reddish-brown velvet jewelry case, and he now decides to take advantage by placing her items them into a leather messenger bag. Chuck will eventually exit her condo without any force of entry by using one the spare house keys from the Chart House valet parking service, he is now walking down the outside steps of her small seaside condo community while carrying a leather messenger bag until accidentally knocking down a maintenance worker who happens to see the recently stolen jewelry, he now decides to apologize while picking up the stolen items causing the male witness to run up the steps in order to call the police on him, and he now decides leave the scene of the crime by getting onto a stolen Yamaha TT 500 by taking off inside the parking lot hoping for a quick getaway. While Ponch and Jon are riding around in the shopping area of Lincoln Boulevard when they receive a call from the LAPD dispatcher on their CB radios about their jewel thief suspect Chuck who has been breaking into condos in Marina del Rey, they now catch their robbery suspect actually carrying a leather messenger bag full of jewelry speeding around the corner of Washington Boulevard while riding a stolen dirt bike, now calling in the details to the dispatcher about their robbery suspect while starting pursuit down Venice Boulevard which now leads them back to the Pacific Avenue. While at Venice Beach on the path of The Strand where the adults are enjoying their daily activities while the kids are now heading back to school except for fifteen year old Keli Adams who happens to be riding around on her Schwinn Breeze rather than attend her first day of high school, Chuck now illegally enters the path by cutting off a pedestrians in the crosswalk, and Ponch and Jon are now forced to go in the other direction by going though the road closed signs after stopping the pedestrians from entering because of a emergency today. SecondChance001.jpg SecondChance002.jpg SecondChance003.jpg SecondChance004.jpg SecondChance005.jpg Notes * The episode was filmed in Santa Monica, Marina del Rey, Venice, Los Angeles, and Glendora. * The bicycle accident scene was filmed at The Strand in Venice. * The recently injured sick patients, and the wheelchair racing scenes were actually filmed at the Children’s Hospital, Los Angeles. * The Chart House restaurant is located at 13950 Panay Way, Marina Del Rey, CA 90292. * Village Goldsmith Creative Jewelers is actually still in business, and is located at 159 N Glendora Ave, Glendora, California. * Randi Oakes had receive a brand new Rolls-Royce Corniche in chrome yellow during the filming of this episode. * The Yamaha TT 500 jumping off the pier was filmed at Santa Monica Municipal Pier. * David James Carroll who played Chuck was born on July 30, 1950 in Rockville Center, New York, and he had later died at age forty-one on March 11, 1992 of a pulmonary embolism that was caused by a complication from AIDS while inside a BMG/RCA Recording Studio in Manhattan where he had been recording the cast album of Grand Hotel. Mistakes * During the pre-titles chase there is a shot looking back from the red bike where the front wheel is obviously stationary and the straps holding it to the camera vehicle can be seen. * Ponch seems to be riding the right front brake of his motorcycle in one scene. * Bonnie wears a choker necklace with her uniform. Quotes * Ponch: On days like this I think I'm in the wrong line of work, and should have been a lifeguard. * Bonnie: Oh I'll Remember That. Codes Used * 211 - Robbery * 215 - Carjacking * 459 - Burglary * 487 - Grand Theft * 10851 - Unlawful taking of a motor vehicle (GTA) * 23103 - Reckless Driving * 10-20 - Location * 11-25 - Traffic Hazard * 5150 - Emotionally Disturbed Person * 11-31 - Calling for Help * 11-41 - Ambulance Required * 11-42 - Paramedics Required * 11-78 - Ambulance Enroute * 11-79 - Paramedics Enroute * 11-80 - Accident, Serious Injury * 11-85 - Tow Truck Required * 10-4 - Acknowledgment * Code-2 - Urgent * Code-3 - Emergency * Code-5 - Stakeout * Code-33 - Clear Radio Traffic for Emergency Communications Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Michael Dorn: Turner * Paul Linke: Grossman * Randi Oakes: Bonnie Clark Others * David-James Carroll: Chuck * Dana Laurita: Keli Adams * Kristine DeBell: Peggy * Lynne Marie Stewart: Nancy * Ben Van Vacter: Danny * Nancy Hinman: Lori * Terri Lynn Wood: T.C. * Rik Colitti: Galagos * Robert Dowdell: Mr. Adams * Ellyn Stern: Mrs. Adams * Tifni Twitchell: First Woman * Mallory Sandler: Second Woman * Bobby Baum: Man * Derek Wilcox: Timmy * Steven Mond: Wheelchair Patient * Tarumi Takagi: Susie * David Yanez: Starter * Charles Hart: Second Wheelchair Patient * Derek Murcott: Mr.Dawson * Garrick Russell: Hospital Kid (uncredited)